I Don't Think Now Is the Best Time!
by annienonienomious
Summary: "Just kiss!" (Pirates of the Caribbean AU)


**Rating:** M for languages

 **Pairing(s):** Jellal F. X Erza S.

 **Setting:** Pirates of the Caribbean AU

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **I Don't Think Now Is the Best Time!**

* * *

They were fighting.

And _no_ , not just fighting a small couple fight, but they were fighting a battle. _A fucking_ battle which happened on a _fucking_ deck. What deck? A _fucking_ ship's deck, _Fairy Tail's_. In the middle of a _fucking_ maelstrom and the _fucking_ ocean.

 _Fuck_ everything.

Just… _fuck_ everything.

He bit his lower lip and swished his sword anyway, despite how the curses felt right on the tip his tongue. Jellal Fernandes was just trying to save everyone. Or at least, his comrades. He would kill the enemy and the _fucking_ day would be saved, after all. That's _it_.

His green eyes watched as more troops of the enemy swayed their way into the ship, landing on the wooden ground roughly. All of them arrived with thuds and all looked ugly. Hideously ugly. He actually wondered if the enemies really shaped like _that_ or if they were wearing some makeups.

Again and again, Jellal swished and stabbed, cutting each opponent to death. He gave a tut, moving forward and around. He stepped ahead, as he ran his sword through another weird-looking creature. Then, he caught a glimpse of bright red tresses.

Although a daughter to a governor, Erza Scarlet was a woman of adventurous spirit; something she had that broke her societal boundaries. She was also beautiful. God, she was _gorgeous_. She was someone people would call as the embodiment of 'perfect'. Oh, and she could fight too.

"Erza!" he yelled her name, shoving another creature away before he strode to where she was. Jellal ducked from an enemy's blade successfully, and he repaid it by plunging his own weapon to the bad guy's stomach. Beside him, Erza did the same.

"Erza," he gasped, grabbed her arm and pulled her. The woman in front of him had her brown orbs widened, her mouth parted in surprise. Her appearance always captivated him, even if her hair drenched from the falling rain.

Jellal was now telling his mind to focus. He mentally slapped himself after realizing he was distracted. He had been wanting to deliver _this_ message, and being aware that they might not make it out of the battle, he decided sooner would be better.

"Will you marry _me_?"

And there _it_ was.

He finally asked her.

 _Yay_.

A cry came and something jumped in between them. He and Erza blocked the attack right away.

"I don't think now is the best time!" she squealed, completely baffled.

The couple then opened the block and separated to deal with the surrounding enemies. " _Now_ may be the only time!" Jellal shouted from the top of his lungs. A human-enemy approached him and he fought the attack off. When the foes began to clear out, he and Erza were reunited.

"I love you," he said truthfully. _She knew that already!_

Their conversation was halted as more enemies intervened. He slashed and kill, she slashed and kill. Jellal grabbed her arm again afterwards.

"I've made my choice," he stared deeply into her gaze. "What's yours?"

She did not answer directly.

Perhaps she was considering his question, or perhaps digesting his words, he did not know. But surely there was a quick pause and so he patiently waited.

"Laxus!"

Jellal knitted his eyebrows. Her answer was… _what?_

 _Laxus?_

 _As in Laxus Dreyar?_

 _The fuck?_

 _Laxus has never been a choice!_

 _Or…is_ _he_?

Erza's wet locks violently swung as she turned around to see Laxus, and Jellal gave the blonde muscular guy a 'what-the-fuck' look himself.

"What the fucking hell, Titania?!" Laxus shouted back.

"Marry us!" Erza demanded.

 _Oh._

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" _blonde_ roared from the upper platform as he fended off multiple opponents.

A grin crept up to Jellal's face nevertheless, relief washed over him. They split up again when the attacks got intense. Jellal used his sword professionally, attempting to cease the number of enemies. "Laxus Dreyar, _NOW!_ "

"Fine then!"

To the response, Jellal ran to Erza, embracing her from the back.

Laxus stood up on the helm for a higher view. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today…" his speech disturbed whilst fighting, "…To nail yer' gizzards to the mast, yer' poxy cur!"

"What?" Erza voiced as she broke apart from Jellal, circled the mast, and met her lover up at the same previous place.

"Erza Scarlet," Jellal said between pants, "Do you take me as your husband?"

She smiled her stupid smile widely. "I do!" she answered lovingly.

"…Great!"

A coral-creature leaped to strike Jellal and they set apart before it could hit him. On the other side, Erza bobbed down, avoiding a flog. They grabbed each other's hand when they saw an opportunity and Erza started, "Jellal Fernandes, do you take me-"

More sword clashes.

"-To be your wife-"

There were more and more sword clashes as they spun.

"-In sickness and in health-"

They were pushed to the ship's railings and she blocked a blade. He stabbed the wielder.

"-With health being less likely?" She kicked a corpse.

The battle continued.

"I do," Jellal putted on his sexiest smile and Erza could not help but blushed.

Above them, Laxus 'danced' on the platform, deflecting every coming attacks. "As a captain, I now pronounce you…" he threw an enemy, "You may kiss…" He pulled out a gun and shot it, laughing loudly.

Hearing the statement, Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal's neck, giving a free fall for him to catch. Their effort to kiss was stopped by a strike. Angrily, Erza finished the life out of it.

"…You may kiss!" Laxus reminded, but he saw how the couple was still struggling. A vein popped on his forehead. "JUST. _FUCKING._ KISS!"

And they finally closed the distance.

The world around them muted for a while as the kiss seemed to be everything they had been yearning for. And although it happened in a chaos, the way how her lips found his was perfect. They hold their breath as long as they could, not wanting for it to break.

Little did they know, everyone was staring at them in shock and Natsu Dragneel broke his jaws.


End file.
